<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adomania by vellichortome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681244">Adomania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichortome/pseuds/vellichortome'>vellichortome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Pain, Angst, Comfort, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, no happy endings for anyone here btw, philza minecraft is a good dad yall are just mean, techno could be a human or a piglin you decide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichortome/pseuds/vellichortome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>noun</i><br/>the sense that the future is arriving ahead of schedule.</p>
<p>Phil reflects on his sons and their childhood, and how it's all gone so incredibly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adomania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil is sat on the grass just outside of the makeshift training area he had made up as a gift to his boys, once their boundless energy and need to roughhouse outgrew the confines of the small cottage living room. The mid-afternoon sun is beating down, creating images within shadows of trees and lighting the dust kicked up from the soft breeze. If he listens closely enough, Phil can hear Wilbur within the house, strumming a slow tune on his guitar, soft enough as to not wake Tommy who is sleeping deeper within the home. </p>
<p>Techno sat next to Phil, concentration lining his face as he attempts to load the crossbow that sat in his lap. His hair falls forward, obscuring Techno’s face from Phil’s view, and he ponders if it's time to cut it again, but swiftly pushes it away. They had just cut it, hadn't they?</p>
<p>Techno makes another attempt in pulling the bowstring back, only for it to snap back and flick Techno’s hand harshly.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Techno drops the crossbow into the ground, and pulls his hand to his chest. “This is dumb, I’m never going to get the hang of it.”</p>
<p>“Here, let me see.” Phil reaches out as Techno shifts to face his father, and timidly offers his injured hand. Phil takes it gently and rubs the red spot that had bloomed on Techno’s index finger, and notices Techno visibly relax at the motion. He sends a look towards the abandoned crossbow laying in the dirt, before quickly turning back towards Phil once more.</p>
<p>“You can’t expect to be good at everything the first time you do it you know,” Phil sends a knowing look towards his son, who rolls his eyes back at him. “Obviously, but you’d think after ten tries I’d at least be able to load the stupid thing.” Techno kicks his foot out towards the offending item, sending it sliding across the backyard. Phil let out a light chuckle, taking both Techno’s hands in his and directing his attention away from the crossbow.</p>
<p>When Techno looks back towards him, Phil notices the beginning of tears collecting in his eyes, before being quickly swiped away with an elbow. In the years that Phil had taken him in, Techno rarely cried, taking out his frustrations in expending excess energy and solemn solitude instead. </p>
<p>“Woah, what’s wrong bud? You’ve been hit by much worse than a crossbow string,” Phil says, and when he does he realizes the reality of that statement. He was right, Techno has been hit with <i>much</i> worse than a crossbow string, things that an eleven year old shouldn’t be hit with at all. Phil makes a mental note to keep a better eye on Techno in the future.</p>
<p>Techno looks down at his small hands in Phil’s, and takes a deep breath. “I just want to get this right,” Techno breaths out as he casts a glance at the crossbow laying in a patch of sun, then to the house beside him, “I want to be able to protect them.”</p>
<p>Phil smiles, and squeezes Techno’s hands softly, and Techno meets his eyes once more.</p>
<p>“You’re doing a plenty fine job of that already, you don’t need to worry about that,” Phil says softly. “Besides, I’ll be with you every step of the way, we can protect your brothers together.”</p>
<p>Techno cracks a small smile, and lets Phil rub the tears that made tracks down his cheeks. Phil pulls Techno close and wraps his arms around him, relishing in the relative silence of the surrounding woods. “How do you feel about trying the crossbow again?”</p>
<p>Phil feels a small nod against his chest before Techno pulls away from the embrace. Phil drags himself up and dusts off his clothes before reaching a hand out to pull Techno up.</p>
<p>“When I was learning, I would do a small ritual in my head every time I loaded the bowstring, to make the motions easier.” Phil walked to the center of the training area, picking up the abandoned crossbow and brushing off the dirt. He looks over to Techno who is right on his heels, looking at the weapon with distaste. “I’m sure it’ll help you too.”</p>
<p>Phil props the crossbow on his foot and grabs the string in both hands. “Hook,” Phil says as he hooks the string over the notch in the body of the crossbow. “Tug,” Phil grips the string tighter as he tugs on it slightly. “And pull.” Phil does a sharp motion upwards as he pulls the string, and a click can be heard as the bowstring shifts into place. “Click,” Phil says softer, looking to see Techno crossing his arms as he stares holes into the weapon.</p>
<p>Phil fires the arrowless crossbow and hands it to Techno, who takes it in nervous hands. “Just remember, hook, tug, pull, click, and you’ll get it in no time.”</p>
<p>Techno hardens his face as he gets into the stance Phil had taken up. “Hook, tug, pull-” Techno mutters under his breath as he goes through the steps, and in one fluid motion, the crossbow emits a <i>click</i> and Techno’s face lights up. “Click! I did it!”</p>
<p>Techno looks to Phil, and the man puts his hand out for a high five, which Techno jumps to complete. He lets off the empty weapon before going for another attempt. Phil smiles.</p>
<p>Hook.</p>
<p>Tug.</p>
<p>Pull.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p>
<p>The noise is practically thunder in Phil’s ears, as he looks across the large crater that used to be L’manberg. As he looks at the people of L’manberg battered and bruised, staring at Techno, horror in their eyes.</p>
<p>Technoblade, his son, who is currently pointing a loaded crossbow right at his younger brother.</p>
<p>Phil finds himself running, trying to get there, get to them. The debris from the explosion trips him up, but Phil can’t feel the pain of sharp rocks digging into his palms as he pushes himself up and continues running.</p>
<p>Techno is giving a speech that doesn't reach Phil’s ears, he feels as if his head is filled with cotton, a low buzz persistent as he gets closer to Tommy's side.</p>
<p>Once gets there, Techno is done talking, his back turned towards the crowd as he pulls out the wither skulls he's collected. The crowd around Phil tenses as they realize what is going to happen, the gravity of the situation they find themselves in.</p>
<p>“Techno! Stop!” Phil’s grip on Tommy’s shoulder is deadly, as he makes one final attempt to reach his son.</p>
<p>Techno stops in his tracks, and turns to face the voice. He smiles.</p>
<p>Before the final skull is placed and Phil's world goes white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Techno apologists rise up!<br/>I took some liberties with how the final scene actually played out, canon be dammed. Also all my knowledge of crossbows came from a wikihow article so don't look to closely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>